The Magic in Your Destiny
by Deasfa
Summary: Seberapa keras Jungkook menghalau semuanya, namun nama Taehyung yang selalu hadir dalam setiap keadaan apapun. Karena terkadang kau hanya butuh membiarkan segalanya mengalir apa adanya. Biar takdir membawamu pada bahagia. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys – Vkook].


**THE MAGIC IN YOUR DESTINY**

.

 _Seberapa keras Jungkook menghalau semuanya, tapi ada nama Taehyung yang selalu hadir dalam setiap keadaan apapun. Karena terkadang kau hanya butuh membiarkan segalanya mengalir apa adanya. Biar takdir membawamu pada bahagia_.One-shot. [Bangtan Boys – Vkook].

.

 **©Deasfa**

.

Fiction II **Rated M** II Yaoi II BTS II Vkook [top!tae] II one-shot

.

.

 **Story :**

Ia masih menatap layar laptopnya, men _scroll_ ke bawah laman twitternya dengan malas. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia berkutat, namun tak ada niatan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan ini. Segelas coklat panas mengepul di atas meja, ia menyeruput perlahan meresapi rasa manis dari coklat yang meleleh kedalam tenggorokannya. Malam semakin larut, namun seorang Jeon Jungkook masih duduk dimejanya dan menatap layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal.

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Senang bisa mengenalmu._

Sebuah kalimat perkenalan namun mampu membuat Jungkook terdiam tak mengerti. Ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang mengirim pesan melalui akun twitter kepadanya dan tak ada satupun identitas, foto atau tweet sebagai keterangan pemilik akun tersebut. Jungkook penasaran dan akhirnya ia mulai mengarahkan jari-jemarinya diatas keyboard dan membalas pesan itu.

 _Kukiebrownies: Siapa?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Cheonsa_

 _Kukiebrownies :Cheonsa? Malaikat? Namamu malaikat?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _:Bisa jadi. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan itu…. Jungkook_

 _Kukiebrownies : Kau tahu dari mana namaku?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Senang bisa mengenalmu_

 _Kukiebrownies: Hey, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?_

Jungkook masih penasaran, namun tak ada lagi balasan darinya. Ia hanya menghela napas kasar, mungkin hanya pesan iseng biasa. Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya, meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Melirik jam mungil di samping laptopnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua malam. Akhirnya ia merangkak ke atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

….

Jungkook memasuki sebuah apartemen kecil bertingkat, melirik jam di tangannya yang mengarah ke angka sembilan malam. Suara decitan kayu tua terdengar kala ia melangkahkan kakinya malas menaiki deretan tangga kayu yang berjejer rapi dan terlihat usam. Jungkook adalah mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas di kota Seoul, ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari kampusnya. Memang sudah menjadi rutinitas mahasiswa baru dengan kegiatan di kampusnya seperti promosi berbagai ekstrakurikuler, himpunan mahasiswa, pengenalan kampus dan lain sebagainya, membuat ia terpaksa pulang larut malam. Terlebih Jungkook dinobatkan sebagai Mahasiswa Terbaik pada saat masa orientasi, hal itu membuat Jungkook merasa lelah dan terbebani. Ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu dan mengetik rangkaian angka 0109, hingga akhirnya pintu apartemen pun terbuka.

Tetes air mengalir dari helaian lembut _chestnut brown_ yang basah karena Jungkook baru selesai mandi. Celana training hitam dan _sweater_ _Puma_ _putih_ longgarnya telah ia kenakan, Jungkook segera duduk dan membuka pesan yang ada di twitternya.

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sweety?_

 _Kukiebrownies : Sweety? Panggilan apaan itu, aku tidak suka._

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Tapi aku suka …. Sweety_

 _Kukiebrownies : Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, menggelikan._

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?_

 _Kukiebrownies : Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Wah, kau pedendam juga yah._

 _Kukiebrownies : Terserah kau saja_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Menarik_

 _Kukiebrownies : Apanya yang menarik?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Kau… dirimu…. Menarik. Aku suka_

 _Kukiebrownies : kau gila._

… _.._

Enam bulan berlalu, Jungkook masih berhubungan dengannya. Namun semua itu hanya sebatas berbalas pesan melalui akun twitter, tidak lebih dari itu. Awalnya Jungkook menganggap ini semua adalah sarana hiburan untuknya. Semakin hari perlakuan dirinya terhadap Jungkook semakin membuat penarasan dan bingung. Jungkook tak tahu apapun tentangnya, yeoja atau namja pun ia tak tahu. Jungkook hanya tahu nama _Cheonsa_ dan sikapnya yang dingin namun perhatian melalui pesan-pesan yang sering ia kirim. Sedangkan dia tahu segala hal tentang Jungkook.

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Kau tahu, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu_

 _Kukiebrownies : Bukankah kita tidak sedekat itu untuk saling memikirkan satu sama lain?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Aku ingin kita semakin dekat_

 _Kukiebrownies : Apa maksudmu?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Aku ingin kau juga mengenalku_

 _Kukiebrownies : Cheonsa, sebenarnya kau siapa?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _: Nanti juga kau akan tahu_

 _Kukiebrownies : Kalau begitu, bisakah kita bertemu?_

 _1004_ _TH_ _:B2 floor St. Uljiro Jung, Dongdaemun, Juan Valdez Café jam 5_

 _Kukiebrownies : Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok, Cheonsa._

…

Ruangan dengan design interior bergaya _vintage_ , lampu temaram dan alunan musik yang tenang membuat suasana _Juan Valdez Café_ sore itu begitu nyaman. Di sudut ruangan terlihat sosok yang tengah duduk seorang diri, satu tangannya menopang dagu dan sedikit menyandarkan kepala di dinding sebelahnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengantuk, hanya saja semalaman suntuk ia begadang menyelesaikan tugas dan jadwal kuliah yang begitu padat seharian ini, ditambah suasana yang sangat _meninabobokan_ untuk Jungkook membuatnya menutup mata secara perlahan -hanya sebentar-, pikirnya.

Suara pintu café terbuka, sesosok pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 178 cm mengenakan _Mackintosh coat_ berwarna hitam dipadu celana _jeans_ dan _sneaker_ santai masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, menghampiri Jungkook yang tengah tertidur. Ia melepas topi hitam yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, membuat rambut _dark honey blond_ rapinya ter _ekspose_ hingga poninya terurai menutupi kening sampai batas alisnya. Garis wajah tegas, hidung mancung dan tatapan intens yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Ia duduk berhadapan dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Jungkook, menatapnya tajam dan tersenyum kala melihat Jungkook tertidur pulas, bibirnya bergumam pelan menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang sungguh mengemaskan, bahkan Jungkook tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ternyata aslinya kau lebih lucu, Jungkook." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook terkantuk dalam tidurnya yang membuatnya terusik. Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya ruangan. Melihat sosok pria yang tak ia kenal di depannya membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jungkook. Pria didepannya ini hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. " _Cheonsa_? Kau _Cheonsa_ kah?" Tanya Jungkook lagi, pria itu hanya mengangguk. "Jadi selama ini aku chat dengan pria? Aku tidak menyangka." Lanjut Jungkook sedikit frustasi.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kau kecewa melihatku?" sahut pria itu.

"Habisnya nama ID mu _cheonsa_ , aku kira kau perempuan." Jungkook tersenyum kikuk melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung. "Hmm…Jadi siapa nama aslimu _cheonsa_?"

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Jawabnya singkat, sambil memasukkan sepotong kecil daging kedalam mulutnya.

"Setelah 6 bulan lamanya aku baru tahu nama aslimu, kau curang. Dari mana kau tahu tentangku?" ujar Jungkook.

"Dari ini dan itu, kau sangat gampang ditebak."

"Lalu kenama nama ID mu cheonsa?" Tanya Jungkook masih penasaran.

"Karena aku butuh seorang malaikat, sepertimu." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya. Ia tak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang sedang dilahapnya.

"Heol…" Jungkook menganga, ia tidak menyangka jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari mulut penuh Taehyung.

Akhirnya Jungkook tahu tentang Taehyung. Taehyung yang kuliah semester 5 di kampus yang sama dengannya dan tinggal di salah satu apartemen sekitar seoul. Baru 3 jam bertemu tapi Jungkook merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya, mungkin karena chat yang sering mereka lalukan hingga Jungkook tidak perlu lagi berimajinasi seperti apakah sosok cheonsanya itu. Awalnya Jungkook sedikit kecewa karena ternyata _cheonsa_ nya itu adalah seorang laki-laki, namun Taehyung sepertinya orang baik dan juga _well_ Jungkook harus mengakui itu bahwa Taehyung –sedikit lebih- tampan. Mereka sudah ada depan gedung apartement kecil yang Jungkook tempati.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar pulang." Sahut Jungkook cemberut.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kemana harus mencarimu. Sudahlah, sana masuk." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengenakan topinya.

"Terimakasih, Hyung. Hati-hati dijalan." Jungkook membungkuk dan berlalu memasuki gedung apartemennya.

…

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka, tak ada kabar dari Taehyung. Tak ada chat di twitter yang biasanya tak pernah terlewatkan setiap malam diantara mereka dan bahkan mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor telepon. Tapi Jungkook hanya bisa memandang layar handphonenya hampa. Ia terlalu malu hanya untuk menghubungi Taehyung terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah dia kecewa setelah petemuan itu. Jangan-jangan dia beneran kecewa denganku." Gumam Jungkook sedih. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit, ia takut Taehyung kecewa dan tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Taehyung selalu memberikan perhatiannya, jadi selama tak ada kabar apapun darinya Jungkook merasa kehilangan.

"Sudahlah Jeon Jungkook, perasaan ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau masih normal, ingatkan itu" Jungkook berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, ia harus mandi dan segera berangkat kuliah.

….

Sebulan berlalu setelah pertemuan pertamanya, Taehyung masih tak ada kabar apapun. Jungkook tak pernah melewatkan hanya untuk mengecek ada atau tidak pesan dari Taehyung di twitternya, atau menunggu layar handphonenya berdering atas nama Taehyung, tapi nyatanya tak pernah terjadi.

Jungkook meraih handphonenya dan menekan nama "Tae cheonsa" dilayar tersebut. Jungkook memberanikan diri membuat sebuah panggilan telepon untuk Taehyung. Menunggu dengan setia, berharap ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban apapun. Jungkook melempar handphonenya frustasi kekasur.

Hujan semakin deras diluar sana, membuat Jungkook berguling di atas kasurnya malas. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 9 malam tapi ia sudah sangat mengantuk, atau sudah sangat lelah menunggu. Waktu berselang tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, ia mencari-cari dengan mata tertutup. Dilayar tertera nama 'Tae Cheonsa'.

"Bahkan sampe kebawa mimpi, mungkin aku sudah gila." Gumamnya sambil kembali tidur. Beberapa detik berselang, smartphonenya kembali berdering dengan nama yang sama. Tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung terduduk dan menatap layar smartphonenya tak percaya. "OMO, jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Jungkook girang.

"Hallo, Hyung?" sahut Jungkook pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

"aku di depan gedung apartemen, turunlah." Jawab Taehyung dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Jungkook segera meraih _sweater_ hitam favoritnya yang tersampir dikursi, terburu-buru menggunakan _sneakers_ lusuhnya dan segera berlari keluar kamar menuruni tangga. Ia tidak tahu kenapa reaksi tubuhnya seperti ini, bahkan sangat sulit untuk dikontrol. Debaran jantungnya berpacu bersamaan dengan anak tangga yang ia turuni. Sosok itu tengah berdiri membelakanginya didepan pintu gedung apartemennya, terlihat pakaiannya basah dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Jungkook terdiam dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Satu hal yang ia lupakan adalah hujan. Diluar sana masih hujan, walaupun tidak terlalu deras tapi lumayan membuat badan basah kuyup.

"Hyung." Panggil Jungkook, ada nada khawatir disana. Taehyung pun berbalik dan tersenyum. "Jangan pernah membuat senyum itu didepanku." Gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku kehujanan nih, kau mau berdiri terus disana?" Sahut Taehyung.

"Oh… aa- ayo, Hyung." Jungkook langsung berbalik dan menaiki tangga secara perlahan. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang melihat apakah Taehyung mengikutinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa sikapnya berubah jadi kaku begini, ada debaran hangat di jantungnya membuat ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala. Akhirnya mereka memasuki apartemen Jungkook.

"Hyung mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Sementara kau pakai bajuku saja." Ucap Jungkook mengulurkan celana training serta _t-shirt_ putih. Taehyung yang sendari tadi sibuk mengobservasi seluruh isi apartemen Jungkook, akhirnya mengambil baju itu.

"Makasih." Taehyung tersenyum dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aroma _vanilla_ yang biasanya Jungkook gunakan menyeruak ketika Taehyung keluar. Taehyung terlihat lebih segar dan lebih tampan setelah mandi. Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia takut rona merah semakin mengembang setiap kali melihat Taehyung. "kenapa reaksi tubuhku seperti ini?" gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

"Ini hyung, minumlah supaya badanmu lebih hangat. Oh iya, aku juga sudah menyiapkan ramen untukmu. Maaf hanya ada ramen" Jungkook menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat kearah Taehyung. Taehyung segera menyesap coklat hangat itu dan meletakkannya disamping mangkuk ramen. Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung tanpa arti, melihat Taehyung melahap ramennya dengan cepat pasti ia sangat kelaparan.

"Ramen buatanmu enak, boleh aku nambah?" Tanya Taehyung. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk kosong dengan tatapan polos.

"Kau yakin nambah?" Tanya Jungkook hendak berdiri, namun ditahan oleh Taehyung.

"Aku bercanda, Kookie." Ucap Taehyung tertawa. Ia kembali mengambil gelas coklatnya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kemana selama ini, Hyung? Aku kira kau kecewa bertemu denganku." Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, ia sebenarnya takut kata-katanya bisa menyinggung Taehyung.

"Bukankah kau yang kecewa melihatku?" Jawab Taehyung sekenanya.

"Hyung…"

"Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku?" Goda Taehyung. Jungkook memasang wajah datarnya dan tak ada niatan menanggapi celotehan Taehyung. Taehyung sangat tahu perubahan yang terjadi di wajah Jungkook. "Maaf Jungkook, aku ada urusan dan harus membereskan segala urusanku."

"Lalu kuliahmu?" Lanjut Jungkook.

"Aku bolos."

"Sebulan?"

"Iya." Jawab Taehyung enteng. "Kau pernah merasa bosan belajar? Saat ini aku sangat bosan." Jungkook hanya menghela napas kasar, bisa-bisanya dia setenang itu mengatakan semuanya. Kalau ada di posisi Jungkook, terlambat beberapa menit saja sudah membuatnya pontang-panting dan panas dingin, apalagi bolos dan bosan.

Suara detik jarum jam terdengar begitu nyaring saat keheningan ada diantara mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berbaring dikasur yang sama, tak ada suara dan tak ada pergerakan satu sama lain. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin Jungkook tanyakan, tapi semuanya tak mampu terucap.

"Kookie, apakah kau sudah lama tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Orangtuaku sudah lama bercerai dan aku sudah 5 tahun hidup mandiri, Hyung."

"Kau tidak kesepian?"

"Awalnya aku merasa sangat kesepian, tapi semakin lama aku semakin terbiasa. Semuanya terasa kembali kau sendiri bagaimana, kau tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa?" Tanya Jungkook, tapi tak ada jawaban. Deru napas halus, menandakan bahwa Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas. "Selamat malam, Hyung." Malam yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dan menjadi awal sebuah hubungan yang semakin erat.

….

"Hyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di halte dari satu jam yang lalu. Sudah semakin malam, aku akan pulang saja?" Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan teleponnya karena omelan dari seberang sana. Jungkook selalu menggerutu dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi tanpa berhenti ketika ia memang dalam mode kesal atau menunggu terlalu lama, seperti sekarang.

"Aku sudah mau pergi, tunggu sebentar lagi." Jawab Taehyung sambil berjalan kearah parkiran.

"Disini sudah mulai hujan, Hyung. Lain kali saja kau mengajakku ke apartementmu."

"10 menit. Tunggu aku 10 menit." Taehyung langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan segera meluncur mengendarai _Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R SE_ favoritnya.

Jungkook masih terdiam di Halte bis, memandangi rintik hujan yang datang secara bergerombol ditengah ramainya kota Seoul pada malam hari. Sebenarnya halte ini tidak jauh dari apartement Taehyung dan Jungkook pernah sekali kesana berkunjung, hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa meter saja. Namun Taehyung bersikeras agar Jungkook menunggunya di halte.

"Tae menyebalkan! Apa susahnya aku menunggu di apartementnya, mana hujannya makin deras." Gerutu Jungkook.

Jarum jam menunjukan angka 9 pas, itu berarti Jungkook telah menunggu Taehyung 15 menit sejak sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Jungkook kesal namun ada kekhawatiran disana. Ia kembali menekan tombol 1 dan menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga, namun tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung.

 _Bruuukk.._

Dari arah jarum jam sepuluh sekitar 100 meter dari halte, terdengar bunyi hantaman yang sangat keras. Jungkook benar-benar khawatir sekarang dan ia langsung berdiri. Hatinya gelisah, tangannya bergetar, ia takut segala ketidakmungkinan yang ia pikirkan menjadi nyata. Perlahan ia menghampiri kerumunan orang-orang, berjalan di bawah rintik hujan yang semakin membuat bajunya basah kuyup. Jungkook tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin memastikan hatinya.

Sebuah mobil sedan dalam keadaan terbalik dan mobil satunya dalam keadaan rusak parah. Pecahan kaca mobil berserakan tidak beraturan diatas aspal basah karena guyuran hujan, genangan darah dari dalam mobil menggenang keluar. Sesosok perempuan paruh baya tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam mobil dan sebelah tangannya terjulur keluar. Ngeri, Jongkook bahkan tak sanggup untuk lebih mendekat.

Ketika Jungkook hendak berbalik, tidak jauh dari sana ia melihat motor ninja hitam tergeletak diatas aspal dingin, motor yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi untuknya. Jungkook mendekat dan terkejut melihat Taehyung terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk diantara lututnya yang ia tekuk, jaket kulit hitam yang ia kenakan robek di bagian sikut tangan hingga terlihat goresan luka lecet disana, helmnya tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung sekarang. Jungkook berlari dan segera menghampiri Taehyung.

"Hyung, apakah kau terluka?" Ujar Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung. Tak ada jawaban ataupun pergerakan sama sekali, hanya bahu yang bergetar dibawah guyuran hujan.

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi ia sangat khawatir. Melihat keadaan Taehyung seperti ini membuatnya semakin khawatir. Bunyi mobil ambulance mendekat kearah dua mobil yang sama-sama dalam keadaan rusak parah dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sebentar, Hyung. Aku ingin memberitahu petugas ambulance itu bahwa kau juga terluka disini." Jungkook beranjak dari sana, namun sebuah tangan lain menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara parau dan tatapan terluka itu semakin membuat hati Jungkook sakit.

"Tapi kau juga terluka."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Jawab Taehyung semakin parau. Jungkook masih terdiam melihat keadaan Taehyung, wajahnya pucat dan tangannya sangat dingin, ada luka lecet disekitar sikut dan pergelangan tangannya. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat di tangan Jungkook. Raut wajah ketakutan dan keputusasaan terpancar jelas dimata Taehyung. Jungkook akhirnya membenarkan motor Taehyung yang juga lecet di beberapa bagian dan membawa Taehyung pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen Taehyung, Jungkook membawanya kearah kamar. Apartemen ini terlihat lebih mewah dari milik Jungkook, jelas karena letaknya di pusat kota Seoul dan memang bukan kawasan sembarangan. Jungkook sedikit bingung ketika melihat ada kue tart lengkap dengan makanan ringan dan minuman di atas meja ruang tamu. Ada dekorasi pita dan beberapa balon warna-warni terhias rapi disana.

"Apakah Taehyung mengadakan pesta?" Tanyanya bingung dalam hati. "Ah, molla. Aku kan sedang mencari kotak p3k." Jungkook akhirnya menemukan kotak p3k dan membaha handuk ke kamar Taehyung.

"Ini pakai dulu handuknya, kau bisa kedinginan." Sahut Jungkook. Taehyung masih terdiam, namun wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi, sedangkan tatapan matanya masih sama. Jungkook segera mengobati pergelangan tangan kanan Taehyung yang terlihat lecet, sebelum Taehyung menahannya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri." Suara bergetar dan begitu serak.

Jungkook tahu Taehyung sedang dalam keadaan tertekan walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Jungkook mengangguk dan segera beranjak dari kamar Taehyung. Sesampainya di ujung pintu Jungkook menoleh sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja. Ia lihat Taehyung meringkuk diam di atas kasurnya, Jungkook segera menutup pintu kamar itu.

Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan sikap Taehyung dan kejadian tadi. "Apakah dia terluka parah?" Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajah teduh Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang, tapi melihat keadaan Taehyung yang begitu kacau membuat Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya tersebut. berakhir dengan Jungkook yang terlelap di atas sofa.

Taehyung masih terduduk di kasurnya, sudah sejak 3 jam yang lalu dan posisinya masih sama. Taehyung bahkan tak bisa hanya untuk menutup kedua matanya. Kejadian yang selalu menghantui setiap malamnya, berputar bak komedi putar yang berjalan begitu cepat. Hingga pening yang dirasa semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Kejadian dimana ibunya meninggal setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahnya, kejadian dimana ibunya meninggal tepat disampingnya, kejadian yang sama persis seperti yang tadi ia lihat membuatnya sangat sakit. Hati, tubuh dan pikirannya tak dapat ia kontrol, sakit dan bahkan sangat sakit.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan sedikit meringis ketika menyadari ternyata tangannya terluka. Taehyung terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya. Jarum jam masih menunjuk arah angka lima dan itu masih sangat pagi untuknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, setidaknya iya harus mengobati luka yang terlihat.

"Jungkook" Gumam Taehyung pelan, suaranya masih serak dan sedikit bergetar.

Ia melihat Jungkook yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu dengan kotak p3k yang masih ia genggam. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di sofa lain dan memandang Jungkook begitu dalam. Ada aliran hangat mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya, entah kenapa hatinya yang dingin kembali menghangat hanya karena melihat wajah damai Jungkook. Pasti Jungkook sangat khawatir melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau, Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah. Ia melihat kue tart di atas meja dan hiasan balon di ruang tamu itu membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia membawa selimut dan menyelumuti Jungkook. "Aku mengacaukannya, maafkan aku." Gumam Taehyung merasa bersalah. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, melihat Jungkook bergelung hangat didalam selimut.

Jungkook terusik dari tidurnya ketika sinar matahari semakin masuk kedalam rumah melalui celah-celah jendela. Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan segera bangun. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan masih tetap sama, kecuali selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa semalam aku mengambil selimut ini tanpa sadar?" Ucap Jungkook bingung. Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan keadaan Taehyung sekarang ia khawatir keadaannya semakin memburuk. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin menganggu Taehyung, mungkin ia harus memberikan waktu untuk Taehyung sendiri. "Haruskah aku masak sesuatu?" Gumamnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jungkook berdiri terbuka. Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tetesan air dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan pakaian santai yang sudah ia kenakan. Lagi Jungkook selalu berkata bahwa ketika Taehyung selesai mandi, ia selalu terlihat lebih tampan. wajahnya masih terlihat pucat, namun tidak semenyedihkan kemarin.

"Hyung... kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir, ia masih dalam posisi berdiri mematung menghadap Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekat dan mengusap rambut Jungkook sekilas. "Aku tidak apa apa, kookie." Kemudian beranjak untuk duduk di sofa. Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sini hyung, aku obati. Kemarin kulihat kau terluka." Jungkook mengambil kotak p3k dan mengambil salep disana. Ia mengoleskan salep itu di sekitar pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang terluka.

"Bagian mana lagi yang terluka?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Aku rasa sebelah sini dan kaki." Taehyung menunjukan siku sebelah kanannya dan pergelangan kaki kanan yang terlihat memar dan bengkak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jungkook pelan, iya ragu untuk bertanya tapi rasa khawatir membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku hanya terjatuh karena kaget melihat kecelakaan itu."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu berubah, Hyung?"

"Aku takut."

"Takut?" Sejenak Taehyung diam, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kejadian itu sama seperti kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Orangtuaku bercerai dan ibu membawaku. Malam yang dingin karena hujan deras tidak menghalangi ibu untuk pergi dari rumah. Dalam perjalanan kami mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan ibu meninggal ditempat. Semuanya seperti _the djavu_ yang membuatku pusing dan gemetar hebat." Jelas Taehyung dengan nada yang masih parau.

"Hyung" Ujar Jungkook sedih.

"Kau tahu pada saat aku menghilang setelah pertemuan pertama kita? Sebenarnya aku hampir mati karena kurasa hidup ini tak adil dan begitu melelahkan. Sebelum aku melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku dan berhasil membuatku kembali ke dunia yang seharusnya tak aku tinggalkan. Jungkook, itulah nama yang berhasil membuatku kembali menjadi manusia. Sama seperti sekarng" Taehyung tersenyum getir, mengingat semua masa lalunya membuat ia harus berusaha menata hati dan pikirannya kembali. Tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluknya, pelukan yang hangat dan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin butuh waktu tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung berusaha tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Hyung. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu sampai kapanpun. Aku tahu bagaimana rasa kesepian itu, jadi jangan pernah merasa kau sendiri." Sahut Jungkook.

Ia tahu bagaimana rasa kesepian dan sakit hati yang Taehyung rasakan, karena ia sangat tahu itu. Walau hanya pelukan sederhana, tapi Jungkook tahu itulah yang sedang Taehyung butuhkan. Disetiap kesendiriannya Jungkook hanya ingin pelukan peduli dari orang disekitarnya yang menjadi energi baru untuknya melanjutkan hidup. Taehyung membalas pelukan itu dan semakin mengeratkannya. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Hyung." ucap Jungkook mempertegas.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook ah." Waktu bergulir tanpa terasa, tak mengusik kedua insan yang masih setia dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kesamaan cerita hidup membuat mereka tenggelam akan alur cerita masing-masing.

"Oh iya, apa kau mengadakan pesta, Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehem… sebenarnya itu pesta untukmu." Jawab Taehyung.

"Untukku?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jeon Jungkook. Maaf aku mengacaukan semuanya."

" Tanggal berapa kemarin Hyung?"

"1 September."

"Astaga, aku sendiri lupa kalau hari kemarin adalah ulang tahunku. Jadi kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku?"

"Iya, tapi semuanya gagal karena aku. Maaf." Ucap Taehyung kecewa.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku sangat senang sekarang. Ayo kita nyalakan lilinnya." Jungkook mendekat kearah meja dan menyalakan api disetiap lilin itu. Berdoa dan akhirnya meniup lilin-lilin itu dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya tidak seru kalau kita tidak belepotan _cream_." Sahut Jungkook jahil. Ia menyolek _cream_ dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu? tidak Kookie, kakiku bengkak dan tidak bisa bergerak." Sahut Taehyung panik.

"Yang sakit kan kakimu hyung, bukan wajahmu." Jungkook mengarahkan colekan _cream_ nya kearah Taehyung yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa. Namun Jungkook tepeleset dan kedua belah bibirnya menempel tepat di bibir Taehyung. Tak ada pergerakan dari keduanya, mereka hanya saling menatap diantara bibir yang saling melekat.

Lama mereka dalam posisi itu, Jungkook akhirnya sadar dan melepaskan diri dari Taehyung. Pergerakan Jungkook terhenti ketika Taehyung menariknya hingga terduduk di pangkuan Taehyung dan menempelkan bibir mereka semakin dalam. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik tengkuk Jungkook agar memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi kuluman yang menuntut, Taehyung memainkan lidahnya dan berusaha membuka akses masuk kedalam mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mendapat ciuman mendadak itu kaget, namun akhirnya ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengikuti alur permainan Taehyung. Taehyung semakin mendominasi diantara kulumannya yang menuntut, hingga akhirnya Jungkook menekan dada Taehyung tanda pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Benang saliva tercipta diantara keduanya ketika Taehyung mengakhiri ciumannya, Wajah Jungkook merah merona dan napasnya terengah. Ia akhirnya menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

"aku selalu memikirkanmu." Sahut Taehyung. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Jungkook, karena ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya dan mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "… dan aku menyayangimu." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa, hyung. Kau dan aku sama, kita tidak mungkin bersatu." Jawab Jungkook serak dan terduduk.

"Aku hanya ingin merubah ketidakmungkinan itu menjadi mungkin." Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap surai Jungkook dengan lembut. Lama mereka terpaku, menyibukkan diri mereka dengan beragam spekulasi dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini, Kookie?" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan.

Jungkook kalang kabut dan segera menyambar tasnya. Ia benar-benar akan terlambat hari ini, terlebih dosen yang akan ia hadapi hari ini adalah dosen yang terkenal sangat killer. Namun disisi lain, Ia merasakan getaran hangat yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang ketika Taehyung menatapnya, menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi rasa takut mengalahkan semuanya, ia takut akan segala hal yang terjadi.

...

Taehyung duduk di jok motornya, menunggu seseorang yang tak pernah membuatnya lelah. Dari kejauhan terlihat Jungkook sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita. Rambut hitamnya terurai sebahu dan tertawa bersama Jungkook. Akhirnya mereka berdua berpamitan dan Jungkook melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan. Ia berjalan kearah parkiran dimana Taehyung sudah menunggunya.

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Jungkook ketika mereka bertemu di parkiran.

Setelah kejadian ciuman itu, tak ada yang berubah. Taehyung masih sama seperti dulu, ia selalu menjemput Jungkook, teman makan, teman yang selalu setia mendengarkan celotehan Jungkook setiap hari dan mereka kadang menginap di apartement masing-masing, walaupun lebih seringnya Jungkook yang menginap di apartement Taehyung dengan alasan apartement Taehyung lebih layak huni. Taehyung merasa hidupnya mulai berwarna dan ia tak berjuang sendiri lagi, setidaknya ada Jungkook disampingnya.

"Pasta." Sahut Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak pasta. Haruskah kita belanja dulu? Ayo hyung, kita belanja." Ajak Jungkook tanpa persetujuan.

Mereka sedang memilih bahan makanan untuk dimasak nanti di sebuah supermarket. Melihat keranjang belanjaan yang terisi penuh sepertinya itu bukan untuk satu kali makan. "kau yakin belanja sebanyak itu?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ini untuk persediaan selama seminggu." Jelas Jungkook dan kembali sibuk memilih bahan makanan. Tiba-tiba telepon Jungkook berdering dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo. Oh, aku sedang belanja. kau sudah sampai rumah?" Jungkook tertawa. "Baiklah, sampai betemu besok Lisa." Jungkook mengakhiri teleponnya dan kembali sibuk memilah sayuran yang akan ia pilih. Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dalam diam, ada rasa sakit melihat Jungkook tertawa dan begitu perhatian kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

Sesampainya di apartemen Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menuju dapur dan mempersiapkan bahan makanan yang akan ia masak. Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku mau membantumu." Sahut Taehyung.

"Kau boleh mendidihkan air dan merebus mie." Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan irisan paprikanya. Tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook kaget dengan perlakuan Taehyung.

"Siapa yang tadi meneleponmu, Kookie?" ujar Taehyung tepat di samping telinga Jungkook, yang otomatis membuat Jungkook geli.

"Lisa, dia hanya teman kuliah. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku cemburu."

"Hyung, kau aneh sekali. Lihat, mie nya bisa terlalu lembek nanti." Jungkook mematikan kompor dan segera mengangkat mie, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku." Taehyung berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan wajah cemberut. Jungkook masih melongo tidak percaya dengan sikap Taehyung. Terkadang Taehyung memang seperti itu, bersikap cemburu dan sangat posesif.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak dimakan pastanya? Ga enak ya?" Tanya Jungkook, tapi Taehyung tetap diam. "Kau sangat aneh hari ini."

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau dengannya."

"Dia teman kuliahku, hyung. Hanya teman biasa, kau tidak biasanya seperti ini." Sahut Jungkook membereskan tempat makannya. "Aku mau pulang dulu, jangan lupa habiskan makanannya."

"Kau tidak menginap disini?"

"Besok saja ya, Hyung."

Setelah merapikan tempat makannya, Jungkook berpamitan kepada Taehyung. Ia hanya memandang Jungkook yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini terlalu pencemburu dan sensitif. Ia tidak suka Jungkook mengobrol akrab bahkan tertawa dengan oranglain selain dia, ia tidak suka Jungkook ditelepon oleh oranglain selain dia. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu posesif dan tak ingin Jungkook menjauh darinya, walaupun tak ada status apapun diantara mereka.

Smartphone Jungkook berdering, tertera 'Tae Cheonsa' dilayarnya. Jungkook sedang menggosok giginya dan ia sedikit berlari untuk memgambil teleponnya di nakas.

"Haoo, yong."

"Kenapa dengan suaramu, kookie?"

"Aku sedang menggosok gigi." Setelah selesai, Jungkook beranjak ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan setelah aktivitasnya seharian. Ia masih menempelkan teleponnya sambil menyamankan posisinya. "Kau belum tidur, Hyung?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidur. Semakin hari rasanya semakin sesak." Jawab Taehyung.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hatiku, hatiku yang sakit. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat frustasi seperti ini."Jungkook hanya diam.

Jungkook tahu dia adalah orang yang paling jahat dengan keadaan ini. Jungkook masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk semuanya. Terlalu banyak rasa takut untuk menghalau semua kata hatinya. Ia sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada rasa cinta untuk Taehyung, tapi ia tak memiliki keberanian. Ia hanya takut sama-sama terluka oleh pilihan yang sangat beresiko.

"Aku takut kehilangan kau, Jungkook. Aku takut menyesal, sama seperti 2 tahun lalu ketika aku kehilangan orang yang paling aku sayang. 2 tahun lamanya aku berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan, berdiri dengan kedua kaki ini rasanya sangat melelahkan. Setelah bertemu denganmu ternyata aku nggak sendiri, masih ada orang yang peduli dan selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Jangan pergi dariku Jungkook, jangan kecewakan aku." Ujar Taehyung terdengar sangat tulus.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook mantap, setetes airmata lolos dari kelopak indahnya. "Aku janji." Gumamnya dalam hati. Malam semakin larut dan mereka berdua masih asyik dengan dunianya. Bertukar cerita satu sama lain hingga tak ada lagi jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Selamat malam, Hyung." Gumamnya pelan sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

...

Seharian ini tak ada kabar dari Taehyung, bahkan handphonenya saja tidak aktif. Kegiatan di kampus Jungkook sangat padat selain jadwal kuliah yang maraton, Jungkook juga ada pertemuan dengan Lisa. Mereka memang sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini karena sedang mengerjakan project salah satu mata kuliahnya, selain itu Lisa juga berjanji akan memberikan gitar peninggalan kakanya untuk Jungkook setelah Jungkook membantunya belajar. Jungkook pernah melihat gitar yang sudah tidak utuh lagi di gudang apartement Taehyung, mungkin dulu Taehyung memainkannya dan entah sebab apa akhirnya gitar itu dalam keadaan rusak parah. Jungkook melirik arloji nya, jarum jam masih menunjukan angka 4. Sedangkan ia janjian dengan Lisa jam 8 nanti.

"Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat" Gumamnya lemas. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

"Oh, hyung. Kau kemana saja sih? Seha-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara lemah dari Taehyung.

"Kookie, aku tidak bisa bergerak." Suaranya tertengar seperti menahan sakit.

"Kau sakit? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku, hyung." Jungkook langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di apartemen Taehyung, Jungkook dengan tergesa memencet rangkaian angka hingga pintu terbuka. Panik, Jungkook sangat panik. Suara Taehyung sangat lemah, ia pasti kesakitan. Taehyung sedang terbaring di kasur, wajahnya pucat pasi dan lingkar mata panda tergambar jelas disana. Jungkook segera menghampiri Taehyung.

"Astaga, kau demam sekali." Panik Jungkook dan langsung berlari kedapur menyiapkan handuk hangat sebagai kompres.

"Makanlah dulu, hyung. Kau pasti belum makan apapun, aku bawakan bubur untukmu. Setelah itu minum obatnya."

"Aku nggak mau makan dan minum obat." Tolak Taehyung manja. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, obat dan rumah sakit adalah dua hal yang sangat ia benci.

"Kalau begitu siap-siap, hyung. Kita akan ke rumah sakit."

"Hanya 3 sendok, nggak boleh lebih" Gumam Taehyung sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Dasar manja." Sahut Jungkook menyendokkan bubur dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Taenyung. Setelah itu dengan sangat terpaksa Taehyung memasukkan dua butir obat kedalam mulutnya dan menelannya. Dibalik itu senyum lega tergambar di wajah indah Jungkook.

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun." Jungkook mengecek suhu tubuh Taehyung dan wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"Kookie, kemari. Aku butuh pelukanmu supaya cepat sembuh." Taehyung merajuk.

"Aku ga mau tertular, hyung." Jawab Jungkook dingin, ia masih duduk di kursi tak jauh dari sana.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah sembuh." Ucap Taehyung dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Taehyung yang Jungkook kenal adalah sosok yang kadang dingin, kadang perhatian, kadang ambekan, kadang manja sekali. Namun semua itu hanya terjadi ketika Taehyung bersamanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hanya sebentar dan aku akan marah kalau sampai aku tertular olehmu hyung."

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Taehyung. Dekapan hangat dari Taehyung membuatnya nyaman, mungkin hangat dari suhu tubuh Taehyung yang tinggi tapi Jungkook tidak peduli. Tanpa disadari keduanya terlelap begitu damai.

Dering telepon mengusik keduanya yang masih terlelap, itu adalah dering dari handphone Jungkook. Jungkook meraih handphonenya dan melihat nama penelepon di handphonenya. Ia langsung melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30.

"Hallo, Lisa. Maaf aku lupa, ku dimana?" Jungkook melihat perubahan raut wajah Taehyung katika nama Lisa disebutnya. "Gudang? Dekat kampus? Kau yakin disana?" Taehyung sudah berbalik memunggunginya. "Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu sebentar." Sahut Jungkook ragu. Taehyung berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pergi !" Tangannya menahan Jungkook yang hendak berdiri.

"Hanya sebentar hyung."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan Lisa. Aku rasa dia bukan orang yang baik untukmu."

"Hyung kau kenapa sih, cemburumu itu sudah berlebihan. Lisa bukanlah orang yang seperti itu" Jungkook beranjak dari kasur, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Pirasatku mengatakan berbeda kookie."

"Kau sangat berlebihan, hyung." Jungkook berlalu pergi dan menutup pintu kasar. Jungkook kesal dengan sikap cemburu Taehyung, menurutnya kali ini Taehyung sangat berlebihan.

…..

Sesampainya di depan gudang dekat kampusnya, Jungkook segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi Lisa.

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah di depan gudang."

"Kau masuk saja duluan ke gudang, aku sudah menyimpan gitarnya disana. Aku akan sedikit terlambat."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti." Jungkook masuk kedalam gudang.

Suasana dalam gudang sangat sepi dan temaram karena hanya ada satu lampu kecil yang tergantung ditengah gudang. Terlihat tumpukan kursi dan meja yang sudah rusak dan berapa barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai berjajar rapi. Jungkook tidak melihat gitar yang Lisa bilang di dalam gudang itu, ketika hendak berbalik ia mendengar pintu gudang terbuka.

"Lisa, kau su-" Ucapan Jungkook terpotong ketika melihat seorang pria sekitar 30 tahunan, perawakan tinggi tegap masuk kedalam gudang. Ia berusaha merasionalisasikan pikirannya dan segera pergi dari sana. Namun ketika Jungkook melewatinya, pria itu memukul Jungkook dari arah belakang hingga ia limbung dan terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan cahaya ruangan. Kepalanya pening karena pukulan tadi dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Jungkook tersadar dengan keadaan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dan tubuhnya diikat di sebuah kursi. Ia melihat sekitar ruangan dan terdapat pria yang tadi ia lihat berdiri di depannya, tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan. Dari arah belakang pria tersebut, nampak Lisa berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang terlihat angkuh. Lisa merunduk berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tuan Jeon Jungkook?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat, dan kemudian tertawa meremehkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Lisa?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Persetan dengan tampang bodohmu ini. Aku muak melihatmu, aku muak berpura-pura baik, aku muak segalanya tentang dirimu." Tatapan Lisa begitu mengintimidasinya. "Kau tau aku benci melihat kau selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di kelas, kau selalu dipuji setiap dosen, kau selalu di banding-bandingkan dengan aku yang terlihat bodoh didepanmu. Aku benci di _bully_ karenamu!" Teriak Lisa penuh amarah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Jungkook berusaha tenang.

"Hari pengenalan kampus, sejak hari itulah aku di _bully_ karenamu." Amarahnya semakin memuncak.

Jungkook ingat pada hari itu kakak tingkatnya memilih penobatan sebagai mahasiswa baru. Jungkook dan Lisa berdiri di depan semua makasiswa lain sebagai kandidat dari nominasi yang akan diberikan. Dari awal masuk Jungkook memang sudah terkenal rajin dan pintar di angkatannya, Lisa tampak tersenyum karena ia bisa dipilih dan disejajarkan dengan Jungkook yang mendapatkan nominasi mahasiswa terbaik. Namun senyum Lisa hilang ketika nominasi sebagai mahasiswa terbodoh disematkan untuknya, kebalikkan dari Jungkook.

"Tapi ini semua bukan salahku." Sahut Jungkook.

"Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau harus menjadi mahasiswa terbaik dan aku mahasiswa terbodoh? Ini salahmu yang muncul dalam hidupku."

"Maafkan aku. Jika ka-"

 _Plaakk…_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Jungkook sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana menjijikannya aku dihadapan oranglain selama ini? Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya." Sahut Lisa memundurkan tubuhnya. "Kau-" Lisa menunjuk pria yang ada di depan Jungkook tadi. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Sahutnya tersenyum meremehkan.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook, kilatan nafsu terpancar di kedua matanya. Jungkook tahu ini sudah tidak beres tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena semua pergeraknnya terkunci.

"Lisa maafkan aku, aku mohon lepaskan aku." Lisa hanya diam. Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan semua ini dan melepaskan Jungkook.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook, namun Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang pria ini akan lakukan. Pria itu menjilat garis rahang tegas Jungkook dengan seduktif. Jungkook berusaha menolak dan meronta tapi semua usahanya sia-sia karena ia masih terikat. Pria itu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dan memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook terjatuh dari kursi karena ia masih meronta. pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Jungkook, ia berusaha menolak tapi rahangnya dicengkram dengan begitu kuat. Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman, namun kuluman yang memaksa. Airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Menjijikan." Ucap Lisa dan berlalu pergi.

Pria itu masih mengulum bibir Jungkook begitu bernafsu, ia bahkan mengigit bibir Jungkook dengan kasar karena Jungkook masih terdiam dan menutup rapat mulutnya. Rasa perih dan anyir darah terasa kala Jungkook dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya. pria itu masih mengulum kasar bibir Jungkook yang sedikit bengkak dan sesekali menjambak rambutnya. Dering handphone Jungkook yang berada di saku celananya mengusik kegiatan pria itu, mengeluarkan hanphone Jungkook dan melemparnya kesamping. Pria itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan mulai menjilati area leher dan tengkuk Jungkook, ia mengigit dan menghisap area itu hingga meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan.

Jungkook melirik kearah handphonenya dan melihat "Tae Cheonsa" yang tertera di layar handphone tersebut. Jungkook ingin Taehyung ada disini menyelamatkannya. "hyung" gumamnya dalam hati. Bulir airmata semakin menyerbu mengalir dari setiap sudut matanya. Rasa sakit menusuk hatinya, merobeknya berkeping-keping. Begitu sakit karena ia telah menghianati Taehyung.

"Tolong aku! Hyung, tolong aku. Aku mohon tolong aku.!" Teriak Jungkook. Pria itu menampar pipi mulus Jungkook tepat di bekas tamparan Lisa dan menimbulkan rona merah menyala. "Kalau kau jadi penurut, aku bisa sedikit lebih lembut agar kau menikmatinya." Sahut pria itu menggoda dan merobek baju yang Jungkook kenakan.

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka, Jongkook tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang karena posisinya yang terbaring dilantai dan pria itu tepat berada diatasnya. Ia berharap bantuanlah yang datang untuknya, jangan sampai orang yang masih dalam geng pria itu yang datang dan semakin memperburuk semuanya. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya. Terdengar suara besi diseret beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Sialan, kau menganggu urusanku." Teriak pria itu dan berdiri.

"Aku sengaja menganggu urusanmu karena dia adalah milikku." Suara yang sangat Jungkook kenal, suara yang beberapa waktu lalu begitu ia rindukan. Jungkook membuka matanya dan melihat Taehyung sedang menghantamkan pemukul besi kearah pria itu. Menyeret pria itu dan membantingnya dengan keras. menarik kerah baju pria itu dan memukulnya berulang kali. Jungkook melihat kilatan amarah yang mebuncah di kedua iris Taehyung, tak pernah sama sekali Jungkook lihat sebelumnya. Menghantam pria itu dengan kepalan tangannya hingga pria itu terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung" Isakan Jungkook berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Taehyung dari gelora amarah yang memuncak.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan ikatan di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Jungkook. Hatinya sakit, Ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang membuat Jungkook seperti ini. Kilatan amarah berubah menjadi kilatan penuh luka di iris gelap Taehyung. Ia membuka perlahan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Jungkook, warna merah bercipta dari bekas ikatan tersebut. Membuka jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku mempercayaimu" Suara Jungkook begitu lirih. Ia tahu Jungkook juga sangat terluka.

"Ayo kita pulang." Taehyung memangku Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Taehyung. Ia tahu bahwa Taehyung masih sakit tapi ia tidak peduli, hanya butuh Taehyung untuk saat ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen Taehyung, ia membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya dan merebahkannya dengan lembut. Suara isakan dari Jungkook yang semakin keras membuat hati Taehyung sakit. Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook, mengusap surai kecoklatan yang terlihat berantakan itu dengan lembut. Taehyung mendekap Jungkook, tubuhnya bergetar menahan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Taehyung.

Semakin lama isakan itu semakin pelan dan menghilang, Jungkook sudah tidak menangis lagi, namun dekapannya masih terasa kuat. Taehyung tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia hanya diam dan membalas dekapan Jungkook dengan sayang, sesekali mengusap surai lembut Jungkook dan mengecupnya, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Mau aku ambilkan minum?" Tanya Taehyung. Hanya gelengan pelan sebagai jawabannya. Ia kembali mendekap Jungkooknya yang begitu rapuh.

"Hyung." lirih Jungkook, masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Iya, Kookie."

"Hapuskan semuanya untukku, hyung." Suaranya masih bergetar dan serak, Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua iris yang begitu lembut menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung masih bingung dengan penyataan dari Jungkook.

"Lakukanlah, Hyung. Hapuskan semua yang sudah pria itu lakukan kepadaku." Sekarang Taehyung tahu arah pembicaraan Jungkook, tapi itu semua membuat Taehyung terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa dan menjawab apa, yang terpenting apakah ia dapat melakukannya kepada Jungkook disaat Jungkook sendiri dalam keadaan terluka. Taehyung tak ingin membuat Jungkook semakin terluka.

"Aku takut membuatmu semakin terluka." Jawab Taehyung lemah.

"Aku takan apa-apa, selama itu kau." Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dalam, airmata kembali menggenang di kedua mata indah Jungkook yang sembab.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan. Ketakutan yang selalu muncul dalam hidupnya tentang kenyataan cinta yang tidak seharusnya muncul dalam tempat ini. Jungkook tahu semuanya adalah jalan yang tidak lurus, namun ia tak bisa melawan arus yang terus mengalir dan membawanya semakin terhanyut. Klise memang, tapi terkadang kau hanya butuh membiarkan segalanya mengalir apa adanya. Biar takdir membawamu pada bahagia.

Taehyung akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook dan menempelkan kedua bibir lembutnya kepada Jungkook. Tak ada kekerasan atau paksaan, hanya ciuman lembut yang membuat Jungkook menutup mata indahnya. Taehyung menyapu setiap belahan bibir Jungkook, berusaha menghapus jejak pria itu dari kenangan Jungkook. Anyir darah terasa kala Taehyung menyapu sudut bibir Jungkook yang terluka. Secara sadar Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti ritme ciuman dari Taehyung. Ciuman itu berubah mejadi kuluman lembut namun memabukkan, menempatkan tangan Taehyung di belakang kepala Jungkook dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Taehyung mengakhiri ciuman mereka untuk memberikan waktu Jungkook bernapas. Perlahan Jungkook membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Taehyung yang sama sedang menatapnya dalam. "Aku akan menghapuskan semuanya untukmu." Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening Jungkook, mengecup kedua mata indahnya yang terlihat sembab, mengecup hidung mancungnya, mengecup pipi kanannya yang basah karena airmata, mengecup pipi kirinya yang terdapat tanda merah bekas tamparan, mengecup dagunya dan berakhir di bibir indahnya yang tadi terisak sendu. Kembali ciuman memabukkan yang membuat Jungkook melayang.

Ciuman itu turun kearah leher putih Jungkook yang terdapat beberapa tanda merah keunguan, tanda yang sangat Taehyung benci. "Aahh.." desahan lirih terlepas dari bibirnya begitu saja, ketika Taehyung menyesap kuat kulit lehernya yang tampak semakin keunguan. Membuat pandangan matanya sekejap mengabur.

Jari-jari Jungkook mengerat di jeratannya ketika Taehyung mengigit titik sensitifnya kemudian meninggalkan jilatan sensual pada bekasnya. Ia hanya ingin menandai Jungkook sebagai miliknya dan menghapus tanda siapapun yang berada di tubuh Jungkook. Jilatan mahir itu mampu menaikkan libidonya. Taehyung tersenyum mengamati lekat-lekat sosok Jungkook yang tersengal dengan wajah merah padam.

Posisi Jungkook saat ini duduk di pangkuan Taehyung, masih di atas kasur. Entah sejak kapan pakaiannya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, menampilkan tubuh indahnya tanpa sehelai benangpun. Disisi lain Taehyung juga sudah menanggalkan baju atasanya, hanya tersisa celana jeans yang belum ia lepaskan. Mulut Taehyung kembali merayapi tubuhnya, memberikan gigitan lembut lalu menjilatinya setiap pahatan indah tubuh Jungkook. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tatkala jemari Taehyung menyusurinya semakin bawah menyentuh dua bongkahan kenyal miliknya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya semakin kacau.

Taehyung kembali membaringkan tubuh Jungkook, memandang wajah yang tengah merona indah dan sangat ingin ia miliki. Mengusap lembut kedua pipinya dan mengecup singkat bibir itu, bibir yang mulai detik ini menjadi candu untuknya. "Apakah kau yakin?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan. Ia tak ingin membuat Jungkook semakin terluka, jika Jungkook ingin berhenti maka ia akan menghentikannya sekarang juga. Apapun untuk Jungkook.

"Lakukanlah." Jawab Jungkook yakin. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook ah." Kalimat tulus yang diucapkan Taehyung mampu membuat hati Jungkook menghangat. Bulir air mata jatuh di sudut mata Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung." Jawaban yang sangat ingin Taehyung dengar. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di sudut pata Jungkook dan mengecup bibirnya lagi.

Taehyung melepaskan kain yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya dan kembali mengungkung Jungkook. Rona merah menghangat disekitar pipi Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung dalam keadaan yang sama sepertinya. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya, berada dalam situasi yang membingungkan namun membuat Jungkook juga merasakan kenikmatan. Taehyung dengan handal menjelajahi kulit Jungkook yang semakin bersemu ditambah suhu ruangan yang semakin meningkat. Napas memburu yang saling bersahutan, desah membisik yang tertahan, gelenyar hasrat bagai memayungi dua insan yang saling menyatukan jiwa dan pikirannya, memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya hingga menjadikan pikir keduanya kalap dan berkabut.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang, kau boleh meminta berhenti jika ini terlalu menyakitkan untukmu." Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Jeritan Jungkook memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan tatkala raga keduanya menyatu dengan cara yang begitu intim, menyisakan batas antara perih dan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. Jemari Jungkook yang gemetar mencengkeram pundak Taehyung, napasnya tersengal dan tubuhnya serasa hangus terbakar gairah cinta. Erangan dan desahan tak menentu memenuhi setiap sudut kamar yang tadinya suram menjadi memanas.

Jutaan kenikmatan melumpuhkah segala keraguan yang pernah ada, memberikan energi yang luar biasa dan bersatu dengan hasrat tak terbatas. Taehyung menatap wajah erotis Jungkook dan teriakan penuh gairah, tatkala keduanya mencapai titik puncak dari sebuah perjalanan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa. Detik itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyandarkan beban apapun dalam kepalanya.

Taehyung menghirup puncak kepala Jungkook sesaat, menelan wangi sampo yang bercampur keringat kemudian aroma seks yang sekejap mendominasi ruangan. Keduanya terdiam mengatur detak jantungnya yang kacau balaunya. Membiarkan hanya egahan dan detik jarum jam yang menggema di sisa malam ini.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook ah." Sahut Taehyung, menyingkirkan poni basah Jungkook yang berantakan. Jungkook semakin lama semakin berat mengontrol kedua kelopak matanya, hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dengan sisa tenaga dan hasrat yang telah tercurahkan bersama dekapan hangat Taehyung.

….

Jungkook masih terjaga dan memeluk Taehyung posesif. Taehyung menaikkan selimut, menutupi tubuh didalamnya yang masih tanpa sehelai benang pun. Taehyung mengusap lembut surai indah itu, sangat lembut hingga tak ingin membuat setiap helaian itu rapuh dan patah. Menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya yang polos dan berakhir menyentuh bibir yang sedikit bengkak itu. Bibir yang menjadi candu untuknya, candu untuk seluruh hidupnya.

Ia hanya ingin Jungkook tetap bersamanya, tetap berada dalam pelukannya dan hanya menatap kepadanya. Ini sungguh egois, namun ia tidak peduli. Taehyung akan menjadi sangat egois dan posesif hanya untuk Jungkook. Ia telah menghapuskan segala kenangan buruk untuknya, ia berharap Jungkook dapat hidup lebih baik bersamanya. Ia berjanji tak akan membiarkan Jungkook sendiri dan terluka.

"Sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu, Hyung. Lama-lama aku bisa meleleh karena kau tatap terus" Gumam Jungkook dan membuka kedua matanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi ia masih enggan melepaskan pelukan yang sangat nyaman ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tertawa. Jungkook telah kembali seperti semula dan itu sangat membuat Taehyung bersyukur. "Mau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu." Taehyung beranjak dari kasur dan dengan berat hati Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat raut wajah tidak rela dari Jungkook, namun Taehyung telah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung masuk kekamarnya dan membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Jungkook. Jungkook masih setia bergumul dibawah selimut dan tidak ada niatan untuk segera bangun.

"Aku buatkan susu hangat, minumlah." Taehyung meletakkan susu hangat di meja dekat kasurnya. Jungkook hanya menoleh dan kembali menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak akan mandi, Kookie?"

Jungkook membuka selimut yang menghalangi wajahnya dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia berusaha menghalangi tubuhnya yang masih polos dengan selimut, namun hal itu malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan di mata Taehyung. Jungkook meraih gelas susunya dan segera meminumnya.

"Hyung,"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau makan ayam goreng dekat kampus, tapi aku ingin kau yang membelinya sendiri. Jangan lupa beli yang banyak"

"Kau ngidam? Bukankah baru tadi malam kita melakukannya, bahkan kau masih belum berpakaian. Apa reaksinya secepat itu ya?" Tanya Taehyung setengah menggoda.

Jungkook terdiam dan semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Ia segera meletakkan gelas susu di tempat semula. Jungkook kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Posisinya sekarang mirip seekor ulat raksasa yang sedang menggeliat, sangat menggemaskan. "Ah, molla. Pokonya badanku sakit semua dan aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya ingin ayam goreng" Teriaknya dari dalam selimut.

Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkat lucu Jungkook. Ia tahu kalau Jungkook sedang ingin bermanja ria terhadapnya dan ia sangat mengerti itu. Persamaan masa lalu, alur hidup dan sifat masing-masing membuat mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Makin banyak kemiripan ditemui, makin besar kemungkinan adanya hubungan sebab-akibat. dan ketika kemiripan-kemiripan itu makin bertumpuk, maka penyelidik yang cerdas dituntut untuk berhenti dan mulai memeriksa hubungan diantara mereka.

Mereka tahu bahwa cinta ini adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin, tapi ketidakmungkinan itulah yang selalu mereka semogakan. Kita tidak tahu takdir akan membawa kemana. Bahkan seberapa keras Jungkook menghalau semuanya, tapi ketika takdir selalu mempersatukan mereka hanya ada satu nama "Taehyung" yang selalu hadir dalam setiap keadaan apapun. Biarlah cinta yang menentukan, karena cinta mampu membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin terjadi.

Inilah sebuah konsep takdir. Orang-orang bertemu karena memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, begitu sebaliknya. Kehidupan setiap orang diorkestrasikan sedemikian rupa sehingga setiap momen memiliki sebab dan akibat. benang merah, takdir, nasib, whatever you call it.

.

.

.

 **The end**

 **Author note :**

Annyeong ! :D

Hallo chingudeul, ketemu lagi sama author yang berganti nama dari BangadeulD menjadi Deasfa, yang hobinya ngilang sampe berbulan-bulan ini. Aku kembali bawa epep kedua dan kali ini one shot, bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Sebenernya cerita ini iseng-iseng berhadiah sih. Pas lagi galau ngelamun-ngelamun geje gitu, akhirnya muncul keinginan bikin epep one-shot dari sebuah perngalaman yang agak di hiperbolakan. Alur, typo dan lain halnya terjadi begitu saja. So, kalau ada salah dan seterusnya mohon dimaafkan.

 **Special Bigthanks to:**

 **GEA** sebagai sumber karangan yang aku hiperbolakan. Maafkan /:* :* :*/

 **Delumea** sebagai tempat nyampahnya Bangtan Boys, trio maknae linenya BTS yang otaknya sama-sama ga beres dan harus dirukiyah, yang tiap malem selalu setia curhat-curhat geje sampe dibilang lagi pacaran?, seneng dan galau ria, ngereceh bareng dan berakhir dengan jilatan dan pisang? /what he hell?/ but /saranghae/ (Elma & Tane).

 **Para Readernim** semua yang udah mau mampir dan tersesat ke akun ini terus baca epep geje ini. Jangan lupa tinggalakan review kalian semua yah. I can't reply to review, but I do respond messages. Karena review kalian semua dapat menjadi acuan untuk epep selanjutnya. /;) :*/

Buat kalian yang mau kepo atau messages atau bergaul ria dengan author ini, jangan sungkan **follow [ my account twitter : kookiebrownies ]** ;D

Really whole huge thankies for reading this story and hope to see you soon!


End file.
